Journal d'une esseulée
by Loving Butterfly
Summary: Astore Paltrow, jeune sang pure, livre son mal être et ses espoirs en ces temps troublé d'après Grindelwald. Mais sa petite vie fade et terne ne va pas tarder à prendre un tournant décisif.
1. prologue

**Journal d'une esseulée **

**PROLOGUE**

_Lundi 19 août 1956_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai atteint mes 17 ans, désormais je suis libre de quitter cette maison qui ne m'a jamais apporté que regret et solitude._

_Personne ici ne me manquera. Ni cette mère qui a cessé il y a bien longtemps de m'inspirer autre chose qu'une profonde indifférence, ni cette sœur trop différente de moi pour vraiment être appelée ainsi. Et encore moins cet homme prénommé Richard mais que ma mère a toujours espéré me voir appeler papa._

_En vérité, le 16 Ashter Groove est plutôt confortable. Je dispose de ma chambre avec ma propre salle de bain et aucune tâche n'ai particulièrement attendue de moi. Jackie, ma mère, entretient un jardin qui enrobe la maison d'un doux parfum de lys._

_Félicity, ma sœur, emplie ses parents de fierté. Je dis « ses » car Richard n'est pour moi qu'un étranger qui est parvenu à séduire ma mère. Je me demande toujours ce qui lui a plu chez lui. C'est un parfait moldu dont la seule fantaisie est de côtoyer des sorcières. Lui et ma mère se sont rencontrés lors d'une manifestation contre le nazisme. _

_Jackie, journaliste à la gazette des sorciers devait écrire un papier, la communauté sorcière était fascinée, voire même horrifiée par ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la barrière. _

_Lui, dans un élan de courage que je ne m'explique toujours pas avait rejoint le mouvement. J'avais alors 9 ans_. _Quelques temps plus tard, ma mère m'annonçait avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres ses fiançailles avec « cet adorable homme qui te donne des bonbons ». Inutile de dire que depuis je n'ai plus jamais touché à une seule friandise. Comment ce pédant pouvait il remplacer mon père ! Ce mage qui m'inspire aujourd'hui encore un immense respect. Certes mon géniteur n'est pas parfait comme tout à chacun ; il est froid, cynique et parfois même carrément méchant mais lui au moins il ne se cache pas derrière des aires avenants. Ce qu'il pense il n'hésite pas à le faire savoir. Malheureusement, dans un monde où l'hypocrisie est reine, son honnêteté n'est pas appréciée à sa juste valeur. Pour des propos malencontreux à l'encontre des nés moldus il a du démissionner de son poste au ministère. En ces temps, le souvenir de Grindelwald était trop présent dans les mémoires pour que l'affaire soit étouffée, d'autant plus quand elle concernait un membre du Magenmagot. _

_Désormais, il se contente de gérer son patrimoine et vit de ses rentes. Un sort certes non dénué de charme mais bien fade pour un homme habitué à occuper les hautes sphères politiques._

Après ces divagations, je retourne au reflet que me renvoie mon miroir. De taille moyenne, la longue robe que j'arbore ne parvient pourtant pas à cacher mes fines chevilles. Mes longs cheveux d'un noir intense cascadent dans mon dos jusqu'à atteindre le bas de mon fessier. Ma mère voudrai que je les coupe (je le sais, elle m'en a souvent fais la remarque). Moi, dans une pensé somme toute assez puérile je m'obstine à les laisser pousser. Mes yeux fixent maintenant intensément deux billes de mercures : mes pupilles. Je n'aime pas leurs couleurs : ni noir, ni bleu on dirait une sorte de bleu bizzard, rien à voir avec le bleu clair de ceux de Félicity, la seule chose de bien que lui a léguée son père je suppose. Je rajoute un peu de rouge à lèvre, ce qui n'est pas sans accentuer mon teint pâle. Après un dernier regard à mon reflet je me décide à rejoindre ma « famille » pour partager une dernière fête d'anniversaire.

_Aujourd'hui, moi, Astore Paltrow ai 17 ans. Aujourd'hui, sonne le glas de mon enfance et ma renaissance en temps qu'adulte………… jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi seule._

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes qui doivent encore traîner dans mon texte :S**_  
_


	2. Une rentrée pas si banale que ça

**Journal d'une esseulée **

**Chapitre 1 : une rentrée pas si banale que ça**

Alors que je suis en route pour la gare King Cross, je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender la rentrée. Je n'ai jamais été très populaire, mon caractère renfermé m'empêchant de me lier avec mes camarades de classe. En faite, la plupart du temps je passe inaperçue, tant envers les gens de ma maison que du reste des habitants du château, la majorité du corps professoral comprise. Cet isolement ne me gène pourtant pas.

Je me souviens m'être lié d'amitié de façon très éphémère avec une jeune fille dans le Poudlard express, lors de ma première année. Toutes deux étions assez nerveuses, l'inconnu étant bien souvent source d'angoisse. Nous avions trouvé un écho à nos appréhensions respectives.

Cependant, force m'est de reconnaître que cet embryon d'amitié n'a pas résisté à la répartition. Tandis que d'un retentissant Gryffondor, elle allait rejoindre les lions, moi j'étais répartis à Serpentard.

Les préjugés aidant, nous ne nous sommes plus jamais adressé la parole, mais elle contrairement à moi a sut gagner l'affection de ses condisciples.

Le taxi ne tarde pas à me déposer, rompant ainsi le file de mes pensées.

En consultant ma montre, je m'aperçois que j'ai plus d'une heure d'avance. Inutile de s'engager sur la voie 93/4, à la place je préfère m'asseoir sur l'un des nombreux bancs jalonnant les corridors de la gare. Bien que cette attente soit frustrante, je ne regrette pas d'avoir refusé que ma mère m'accompagne.

Depuis que le lendemain de mon anniversaire je lui ai annoncé mon désir de quitter le foyer familial, elle n'a de cesse d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Selon elle, je suis « trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté pour partir dans le vaste monde ». Tous les arguments y sont passés, je crois. Je ne peux me souvenir d'aucune conversation aussi longue avec ma mère, depuis l'arrivé de Richard dans notre vie.

Ce dernier, même s'il essaye par égard pour ma mère de ne pas le montrer semble plutôt soulagé de mon départ. Aurait-il remarqué l'hostilité latente que j'éprouve à son égard ?

10h20, il est temps pour moi de rejoindre le train. Quand je pénètre sur la voie sorcière, je suis accueilli par une joyeuse cacophonie de volatiles, d'enfants qui pleurent et d'éclats de rire. Le bruit m'a toujours insupporté et aujourd'hui ne fait exception.

Fusillant du regard tout le monde sur mon passage en tentant, sans succès j'en ai peur, de conserver un visage neutre, je rejoins le dernier wagon. C'est de loin le plus isolé. Personne ne s'y rend jamais, le jugeant trop vieillot, moi je trouve que sa rusticité fait tout son charme. Et au moins, là, je suis sure de ne pas être incommodé par l'entourage.

Comme à mon habitude, je décide de m'adonner à un plaisir bien innocent : la lecture. Chaque année, c'est le même rituel. Avant la rentrée je sélectionne une liste d'ouvrage que j'achète avec mes économies. Ainsi, je parviens à refaire un stock de livre qui bien gérer peut me faire l'année. Cette coutume n'est pas sans me forcer à m'encombrer d'un poids conséquent, mais au moins, je dispose d'un moyen efficace pour tuer mes longues soirées de solitude.

Je ne suis coupé de l'univers passionnant de Jane Austen qu'en entendant un bruit sourd près de la porte de mon compartiment, suivis de prés par ce que je reconnais comme étant le choc d'un poing s'abattant sur un mur.

Après avoir vécu pendant des années dans la discrétion, je pense pouvoir affirmer ne pas être quelqu'un'un de curieux. En vérité, si je devais choisir un adjectif pour décrire ma personnalité, je pense que désintéressée serait celui qui me conviendrait le mieux. Non pas dans le sens où j'agis contre mes intérêts (je suis incapable de voir plus loin que mon profit) mais plutôt dans celui où seules de rares choses parviennent à éveiller mon intérêt.

Par conséquent, mon premier réflexe est de tout bonnement ignorer les butors et de me replonger dans ma lecture. Pourtant, les paroles qui suivirent ne tardèrent pas à me faire changer de ligne de conduite.

- Je te préviens Callawan, un seul mot, une seule réflexion à ce sujet et je te jure que le sort de cet imbécile de Bitch te paraîtra une bien douce punition.

Je ne suis pas d'une nature impressionnable, pourtant par ces quelques mots prononcés de sa voix froide, Tom Jedusor venait de me faire hérisser les poils. Je savais d'après des rumeurs que Georges Bitch, disparu dans d'étranges circonstances l'an dernier, aurait en faite été retrouvé mort enseveli sous un monticule de terre. Les circonstances ayant menées à ce « drame » sont toujours restées floues, d'autant plus que Georges n'était pas connu pour son esprit aventurier qui l'aurait conduit à pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. A l'époque on avait supposé que suite à un pari stupide, comme il en existe quantité à Poudlard, il se serait engagé dans ce lieu sinistre. Par la suite, il aurait été emporté par une coulée de boue, fréquente en automne et qui chaque année dévastait une bonne partie de la forêt.

Je m'étais toujours tenu à l'écart de Jedusor. Trop parfait, trop propre sur lui pour être tout à fait honnête. Il possède une belle physionomie avec ses cheveux couleur de jais, ses traits aristocratiques et ses intenses yeux noirs. Toutefois, il y a quelque chose en lui qui m'a toujours glacé les sangs. Le discours ou plutôt la menace que je viens si inopinément de surprendre ne fait que confirmer cette impression.

Décidée à ne pas en entendre davantage, sous peine de voir les ennuis pointés le bout de leur nez, je tente un repli stratégique dans le confinement de mon compartiment. Malheureusement, au moment de réenclencher la porte, le train fait une embardée ce qui m'entraîne contre la porte où je m'écrase peu discrètement.

Maudit soit ce train, l'attention de Jedusor et de Callawan se porte désormais sur moi. Rougissant confusément, je referme précipitamment la porte et m'assoies sur la banquette où je tente de reprendre mon calme.

Que vient-il de se passer au juste ? J'espère de tout cœur ne pas m'être immiscée dans un nid de strangulot.

**Je tiens à remercier drayna et dinacerise pour leur encouragements. Je compte dans la mesure du possible publier tous les dimanches. Si vous avez des idées ou des remarques à me faire n'hésitez pas. :)**


	3. Une répartition sous tension

**Journal d'une esseulée **

**Chapitre 2 : une répartition sous tension**

Le reste du voyage s'est passé dans un calme relatif. Je dis bien relatif, car les incessants martèlements dans ma poitrine ne cessaient de me rappeler l'incident Jedusor. Le préfet n'est pas venu « me rendre visite » durant le reste du trajet mais je ne m'estime pas sauvée pour autant. Comme tout serpent qui se respecte, il peut très bien attendre le moment opportun avant de frapper. Je n'allais pas tarder à constater à quel point j'avais raison…

A la descente du Poudlard Express, je passe devant l'attroupement des premières années. Les bougres se regroupent tous autour de Rubeus Hagrid. S'ils savaient que ce jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'eux a été expulsé pour soupçon de meurtre, je me demande s'ils lui trouveraient toujours un quelconque air rassurant. Personnellement, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Dippet lui a permis de rester dans l'enceinte de l'école. A tous les coups Dumbledor est dans la combine. Il a toujours manifesté une grande considération pour ses gryffons et Hagrid, jeune orphelin, ne pouvait pas manquer de lui inspirer de la compassion.

Je ne tarde pas à rejoindre les calèches. Certains prétendent qu'elles seraient tirées par des chevaux reptiliens : les sombrals. Cela est plausible, après tout nous appartenons à un monde magique. N'ayant jamais vu de cadavre, je me trouve cependant dans l'incapacité d'infirmer ou de confirmer quoique ce soit.

Un des avantages à prendre les dernières calèches, c'est que la majorité des gens s'est déjà ruée vers les premiers véhicules, voulant arriver les premiers pour avoir les meilleures places au banquet. Je ne partage donc ma calèche qu'avec deux timides élèves, qui ne doivent guère être qu'en deuxième année. Les pauvres me jettent de fréquents regards anxieux et chuchotent entre eux. Je sais que je peux me montrer intimidante, mais à ce point là ça frôle le ridicule. Essayent-ils de flatter mon égo ? Je comprends que non lorsque j'aperçois leur blason : des Poufsouffles. Voilà qui explique tout. Allez savoir pourquoi, les gens de cette maison et notamment les plus jeunes semblent toujours sur le point de se faire dessus, particulièrement face à un Serpentard. D'après le Choixpeau, Poufsouffle est la maison de la loyauté, moi je dirais plutôt celle de la médiocrité. Il n'y qu'a voir les métiers qu'ils exercent à leur sortie d'étude ; la majorité se dévoue à l'enseignement tandis que quelques rares spécimens finissent au ministère dans d'obscures bureaux, où tout le monde s'empresse de les y oublier après les y avoir installé. De partie prit moi ? Mais non, pas du tout.

Au moment de descendre de voiture, j'évite de justesse une énorme bombe à eau que des plaisantins (se croyant sans doute très spirituels) essayent de me jeter à la figure. Il n'aurait plus manqué que j'arrive trempé le jour de la rentrée pour achever cette « si agréable » journée.

Sur cet entrefaite, je rejoins enfin ma table où j'arrive à me dénicher une place qui si elle ne me permet pas d'avoir une vision des plus nette de la répartition à au moins le mérite de se situer près de la sortie.

Dumbledor ne tarde pas à faire son entrée suivi par une ribambelle d'enfants à l'aire apeuré. Je distingue au passage quelques visages qui me semblent vaguement familier, dont celui d'un petit qui ne peut être que le jeune frère de Peterson, un immonde Gryffondor qui se prend pour le phénix des lieux. Oiseau rare, il l'est assurément, reste à savoir si c'est dans le bon sens du terme. Personnellement, il y a longtemps que je le trouve des plus détestable. Depuis qu'il a trouvé horripilant de me ridiculiser devant une bonne partie de la population Poudlarienne en faite.

Cet imbécile n'a pas hésité à me faire tomber dans le lac un jour que nous revenions d'un cours commun de botanique. Nous étions alors en troisième année et n'étant pas une nageuse émérite, je désespérais de ne jamais réussir à atteindre la terre ferme. Il a fallu qu'un de mes « gentils camarades » (mort de rire en passant. Hé oui la solidarité entre maison n'est plus ce qu'elle était) daigne me donner un coup de main pour que je parvienne à rejoindre le rivage. Très vite l'épisode s'est répandu parmi les élèves et pendant près d'une semaine j'ai été la cible privilégiée de remarques et autres coups d'œil moqueurs.

Dés lors, nos rapports ont toujours été des plus tendus. N'étant pas à Serpentard pour rien, je ne rate pas une occasion de lui faire payer cet affront.

La répartition à déjà commencé, et oh surprise, le gamin de tout à l'heure (qui est bien le cadet de Peterson) va rejoindre son débile de frère sur le banc des bouseux.

Notre maison quand à elle n'accueille que cinq nouveaux élèves. Je peux déjà dire à leur air pédant qu'ils feront de parfait petit serpents dont nous pourrons être fiers.

Le diné ne tarde pas à apparaître. Il faut bien reconnaître que les elfes n'ont pas leur pareil pour la cuisine. Comme d'habitude j'ai l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en humant les différents fumés qui s'échappent des plats.

Alors que je m'apprête à entamer une délicieuse tarte à la myrtille, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir comme un malaise. Dans un premier temps je décide de passer outre mais bientôt l'inconfort que me procure cette sensation me décide à en rechercher l'origine. En épiant autour de moi je ne tarde pas à constater que Jedusor me fixe avec un regard des plus calculateurs. Je frissonne malgré moi. Tachant de conserver mon sang froid, je lui rends son regard dans une veine tentative de lui faire lâcher prise. Je n'obtiens qu'un rictus amusé et un brin cruel pour réponse. Mal à l'aise je n'attends plus que la fin du banquet pour me soustraire à son attention.

Enfin, dans un libérateur « bonne rentrée mes chers élèves et que cette année soit pleine de réussites », Dippet nous autorise à regagner nos dortoirs.

Ne faisant ni une, ni deux et n'ayant personne à attendre, je me lève promptement et me rues vers la sortie. Ma joie et cependant de courte durée, arrivée devant le pan du mur qui garde l'entrée de la maison Serpentard, je ne peux que pester. Bien évidemment je ne connais pas le mot de passe et par qui dois-je passer pour le connaître : en un comme en mille par Jedusor. Il est bien trop avide de pouvoir pour l'avoir révélé à son homologue. Le simple fait de connaître une chose que nous ignorons doit suffire à le faire jubiler.

Résignée, je tente de recouvrer mon calme et me prépare à affronter mon condisciple. Il ne tarde pas à arriver suivi des premières années. Bien qu'il conserve son air froid, je peux voir à la tension qui anime don corps que s'occuper d'enfants n'est pas du tout sa partie préférée dans le rôle de préfet. A dire vrai, il semble plus incommodé qu'autre chose. Cependant lorsqu'il m'aperçoit les coins de ses lèvres s'arquent en un sourire ironique.

- Le mot de passe est « toujours purs » tachez de ne pas l'oublier, je ne le répéterai pas

Alors que je me résous à passer devant lui pour m'engouffrer dans la salle commune, il me susurre à l'oreille :

- Une minute Paltrow, je voudrais t'entretenir d'un sujet délicat.

Bien que submergée par l'appréhension, je ne manque pas de m'étonner qu'il connaisse mon nom. Nous avons beau être dans la même classe depuis près de sept ans, je ne me souviens pas d'une seule discussion que nous airions partagée. Monsieur est bien trop fier et au faite de ses capacités pour accorder de l'importance à des gens dont tout le monde se fait un devoir d'ignorer l'existence.

Ceci, loin d'être rassurant était en faite plutôt angoissant. Je n'étais pas sûre d'apprécier d'avoir perdue de mon insignifiance à ses yeux. Rien de bon ne pouvait en résulter, j'en étais persuadée.

**Merci à drayna et à AKP pour leurs reviews.**

**En ce qui concerne le triste sort de Bitch il est vrai que je suis passée un peu rapidement dessus. Je vais donc fournir plus de précisions : l'époque qui nous intéresse se situe juste après la fin du conflit Grindelwald, conflit qui est marqué par de nombreuses disparitions. On peut donc se douter que le directeur et à plus forte raison le ministère n'ont pas voulu alerter la population en annonçant une nouvelle disparition, à Poudlard qui plus est. L'affaire a donc été étouffé.**

**Voilà, en espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre. A la semaine prochaine :)  
**


End file.
